Forgotten
by Marysuepootsskye
Summary: "The world was burning, splitting on its axis. We needed a new world but there was an accident when we got here. Our memories and the memories of everyone here were altered. My fault, I know that's why I need to fix this. Before the damage becomes permanent and we forget each other for good." Warning excessive OC's. Please R&R. Major AU. Please tell me if I am doing things wrong
1. Chapter 1

Ages(Present day) All of the people listed are from YJ universe.

Roy Harper(Red Arrow or Speedy), Jade Harper(Cheshire): 21

Eddie Grayson(Falcon), Mal Duncan(Herald): 20

Wally West(Kid Flash), Kaldur'am(Aqualad), Connor Kent(Superboy), M'gann M'orzz(Miss Martian), Garth(Tempest or Aqualad), Tula(Aquagirl), Kelly Harper(Target): 19

Artemis Crock(Artemis), Karen Beecher(Bumblebee), Raquel Ervin(Rocket): 18

Richard Grayson(Nightwing or Robin), Madeline Grayson(Cardinal), Zatanna Zatarra(Zatanna), Riley Al Ghul(Ninja): 17

Barbara Gordon(Batgirl), Katarina West(Swift), Mara Crock(Crossbow): 16

Hailey Grayson(Acrobat), Jordan Wilson(Knife), Joseph Wilson(Jericho): 15

Elisha Todd(Protector), Jason Todd(Robin or Red-X): 14

Garfield Logan(Beastboy): 11

* * *

 **So in this fic is a major AU. Jason never died and if I continue this Tim and Damian will probably never come in. I think that Jade is an amazing villain but for this fic, she joined the team and Roy is a part of the team. Jade joined the team for Roy and Artemis. She may have friendships with other members of the team. I will continue if at least one person wants me to.**

 **Please comment on friendships you want to see.**

 **Couples: RoyXJade, BBRae, JasonXJordan, MaraXKatarina, KarenXMal, RaquelXKaldur'am, EddieXKelly, mentions of GarthXTula, ConnorXM'gann, and MadelineXRiley**

 **Comment which couples you want out of these:**

 **WallyXArtemis**

 **WallyXJinx**

 **DickXBarabara**

 **DickXZatanna**

 **DickXStarfire**

 **The one with the most comments wins.**

 **It's better than it sounds so please read and just check out the second chapter so I don't feel like a complete failure. Tell me where I am going wrong and just please inform me because this idea has been in my head for a long time. I just want to make it good.**

* * *

Two years earlier

Dick ran down the halls of the mountain with the rest of the team close behind. Madeline and Eddie almost ran into each other at the last bend.

"We need to get to the bio-ship, quickly." Kaldur said, "Kat, you and Wally get there we will meet you soon."

"We are not leaving you guys here!" Katarina protested. The cave shook with an explosion and Dick barely had time to grab Elisha before she hit the ground.

"That was an order," Kaldur said. Kat was about to protest again but Wally grabbed her arm making her stop. Wally picked up Artemis and Katarina took Elisha to the ship.

"Are we going back for the others?" Kat asked.

"Kaldur doesn't want us too," Wally said.

"Since when do you listen to orders?" Kat asked.

"They'll be fine," Wally said. She looked at him and then back out the window. Jason ran out with Jordan and Hailey who did a trip and roll into the bio-ship.

"Where are the others?" Wally asked.

"On their way," Hailey said. The sky was black and there didn't seem to be any life. Within a few minutes Riley, Karen, Roy, Joey, and Mal showed up.

"What are we going to do? The world is dying and we can't get a hold of the Justice League." Karen said.

"I'm not too sure about the League but my powers work with interdimensional travel," Riley said.

"That's convenient," Roy remarked.

"Oi cloney," Riley said.

Dick and Eddie ran for the door after grabbing some supplies for the trip.

"What if something goes wrong?" Dick asked.

"It's a risk we're going to have to take," Eddie said. Dick looked down.

"Hey, little brother, I will not let anything happen to you. Okay?" Eddie said.

"Okay," Dick said. They both rushed for the bio-ship. The entire team was already there.

"Everybody get in now!" M'gann said. Everybody sat in their seats and the ship took off. Riley leaned forward and opened a portal in front of them. The plane shook as they slipped through the white light. An ear shattering noise slipped through the ship. The bio-ship skidded to a stop in an underground cave. The air stiffened as Riley's powers grew out of her control. The whole fabric of this new universe ripped apart as everyone's minds were filled with false memories, including the passengers.

Present Day

Robin stood on the roof of Titans Tower. Beast Boy was behind him a little ways. Something was wrong, something was off. It had been for the last two years. It felt like he didn't belong there but he remembered his life here perfectly. The feeling that something was off only grew when he met Jericho, Aqualad, and Herald.

Eddie sat with the rest of what was left of the Brotherhood of Evil. An organization of which he had been a member. Along with Madeline, Jade, Katarina, Mara, and Kelly. A group of people that he felt connected to somehow.

Jason stared blankly out of the window of his crappy apartment. Something about Robin made him feel safe, protected. Robin felt familiar, like a brother. That was crazy, though, right?

Hailey and Jordan stood in front of Slade. They were his new apprentices. It's not like they planned this, it just happened. Jordan was Slade's biological daughter and Hailey was her best friend. They kind of got dragged into it together. Something was wrong, though, seriously wrong.

In underground cave, a ship held the rest of this team. All in stasis, all stuck. Suddenly something happened outside the ship and Riley shot forward. Like she had been jolted awake.

"Oh no." she whispered, "What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Riley stumbled out of the underground cave and up into the light. She blinked until her eyes adjusted. Riley scanned the area and sighed deeply. How was she supposed to find everybody like this? How was she supposed to fix this mess she caused? One problem at a time. Riley walked towards the newspaper stand. On the front of one of the newspapers said ' _Jump city still plagued by Falcon_ '.

"Eddie," Riley muttered. She sighed and turned around heading down the street in hopes of running into one of her brainwashed friends. Did this count as brainwashing? It didn't matter either way the premise still stood. Riley sighed. She knew she was powerful but this was not what she wanted to happen at all. It had been two years underground and she wasn't sure if the damage was permanent yet but she knew she had to try.

Riley was two feet away from the bank when the alarms went off inside. She felt the presence, there he is. Riley turned to see Eddie or rather Falcon robbing the bank. When the alarms went off he exited the bank like it was on fire and ran into Riley. A spark of recognition reached his eyes before quickly dying down. She stood up and stepped out of his way.

"Be more careful Eddie," Riley said hoping that it sounded more like an old friend than smug. In reality, it probably sounded like a masked threat. Eddie grabbed her and they disappeared into an old building.

"How?" he asked.

"I know you don't remember but you have to try," Riley said.

"Remember what?" Eddie asked.

"The world was burning, splitting on its axis. We needed a new world but there was an accident when we got here. Our memories and the memories of everyone here were altered. My fault, I know that's why I need to fix this. Before the damage becomes permanent and we forget each other for good." she said.

"I don't understand." he said.

"We aren't from here our world died." Riley said, "I saw it in your eyes when you ran into me. You remember deep down."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eddie said.

"Yes, you do." she said.

"You're insane." he said.

"Then why are you still listening?" Riley asked, "Your name is Edward Johnathon Grayson you are twenty years old. You have always taken risks when it came to your younger siblings to keep them safe. You feel like you need to protect Robin in a weird way. Your girlfriend is Kelly Harper and you love her with everything you have. You think of me as a little sister and have always trusted my judgment even though that is a massive mistake. You would rather die than hurt someone you care about and that is why this whole thing sucks. I am very sorry Eddie because I made you into the kind of person you despise. I want to fix this, everything, but I can't do it alone." Eddie stared at the girl who was practically in tears. His heart felt like it was getting pulled out of his chest at the sight of Riley about to break down. Eddie fought against the memories that were trying to break through the barrier. He started to walk towards her as the memories started to break through.

Before Eddie could reach Riley the wall burst and the Titans showed up. Riley's eyes darted between Robin and Beastboy. She turned to look at Eddie. His eyes seemed to be filled with the pain that came from remembering everything that happened.

"I'm so sorry," Riley said again before running out of the building.

"Riley!" Eddie called after her.

Two years ago(YJ)

The team sat in the main room talking and laughing. They suddenly felt the ground shake as part of the ceiling fell.

"What was that?" Hailey asked. Eddie set a hand on her shoulder and got up running out of the mountain. He looked at the sky. It looked pitch black.

"What?" Eddie asked as the rest of the team walked out behind him.

"Nightwing call the Justice League," Kaldur instructed. He nodded silently and ran back inside. Eddie walked out further and looked around. He could see smoke coming from Happy Harbor and the whole place looked like it had an earthquake.

"What's going on?" Riley asked.

"Guys, it's happening everywhere," Kelly said holding up her phone so everybody could see the news.

"This isn't right. This can't be the end of the world." Madelyn said. Eddie pulled his sister into his arms.

"We'll get to the bio-ship. We'll get out of here." M'gann said.

"And go where?" Jordan asked. Jericho signed, 'What are we going to do?'.

"We aren't going to die today alright?" Roy said. Another earthquake went off and the ground caved in a few feet away from them.

"Maybe we should go inside," Artemis said.

"It isn't going to be much safer in there," Jade said.

"Everybody calm down. We are going to be fine." Elisha said.

"We'll go inside and get supplies. We'll go to the Watchtower or somewhere off Earth." Kaldur said. Dick ran back outside.

"The Justice League isn't answering but we need to go," he called. They all nodded and ran as fast as they could. Except for Wally and Kat who kept pace with everyone else. They ran around the last bend and Madeline and Eddie almost ran into each other.

"We need to get to the bio-ship, quickly." Kaldur said, "Kat, you and Wally get there we will meet you soon."

"We are not leaving you guys here!" Katarina protested. The cave shook with an explosion and Dick barely had time to grab Elisha before she hit the ground.

"That was an order," Kaldur said. Kat was about to protest again but Wally grabbed her arm making her stop. Wally picked up Artemis and Katarina took Elisha to the ship.

"Jason take Jordan and Hailey to the ship while we figure this out. We'll be there soon." Kaldur said.

"But-" Jason started.

"Did that sound like a question?" he asked. Jason nodded and Jordan and Hailey quietly followed him. They gave the rest of the team a worried glance before running out.

"Riley, Karen, Roy, Joey, and Mal figure out a way to get out of here," Kaldur said. 'Don't Riley's powers work with dimensions?' Joey signed.

"Do you think you can get us out of here?" Karen asked.

"I've never tried it before," Riley said.

"It's all we have," Mal said.

"That's super convenient," Roy said. Joey nodded in agreement.

"Okay fine but only because it's necessary," Riley said ignoring Roy.

"Good, go," Kaldur said.

"Be careful," Madelyn said looking at Riley. Riley smiled.

"See you soon." she said.

"Everybody else split-up and get supplies." Kaldur instructed, "Eddie take Dick, Maddie, and Kelly."

The four of them ran off for supplies. The shaking made them all fall down. One of the beams fell and hit Maddie over the head.

"Maddie!" Eddie said scrambling to her side and feeling for a pulse.

"Is she okay?" Dick asked.

"Unconscious but alive." he said.

"You two get the supplies I'll take her to the bio-ship," Kelly said.

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked.

"We'll be fine." she said pulling him into a kiss.

"Be careful, I love you." he said.

"I love you too," Kelly said. She stood up and lifted Maddie.

"Why is she so light?" Kelly asked. Dick shrugged. Kelly started making her way to the ship. Eddie felt his phone vibrate.

"Dick why don't you go on ahead." he suggested.

"Okay." Dick agreed running ahead. Eddie picked up his phone.

"Bruce where are you?" he asked.

"The Batcave is sealed off and the zeta tubes aren't functional," Bruce said.

"Well, we'll just go to Gotham and get you and Alfred out," Eddie said.

"You bloody will not!" Alfred yelled in the background.

"I called because you all need to get out of here," Bruce said.

"We know. Riley is going to open a portal to another world and get us all out of here." Eddie said.

"Good." he said.

"Bruce we can get you out with us," Eddie said.

"No, you can't Eddie. I need you to take care of your siblings." Bruce said.

"Bruce-" Eddie started to protest.

"Please, son. I love you all too much to lose you," he said. Eddie closed his eyes and sighed.

"I promise." he said opening them again.

"Good," Bruce said.

"I love you, too...dad." Eddie said, "I love both of you."

"That's the first time you called me dad." he said.

"I wanted to but I didn't know if it was okay," Eddie said.

"It's okay," Bruce said.

"We both love you, kids," Alfred said.

"I don't want to say goodbye," Eddie said.

"We don't either," Bruce said. Eddie took a deep breath and hung up. Tears threatened his eyes as he ran to rejoin his brother.

Present Day

Eddie had to fight against the Titans while having an internal battle with himself. All-in-all not fun. Eddie narrowly escaped and hid in his apartment. Not a great idea admittedly but he just wanted somewhere private he could break down. He'd take the money back later. Eddie slid down the wall as the tears spilled from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he muttered to himself over and over. Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans were on the roof opposite listening through the bug and tracer they had planted.

"Dammit!" Eddie yelled throwing something across the room.

"Out of everything why this?" he asked, "Dammit Bruce. You said to do it and then this happened. We all pushed Riley and now...This isn't her fault. It's not anyone's fault. I just have to figure out how to fix this. Not that anyone will listen to me. They'll probably all think I lost it which might actually be a possibility. Screw this. Dick would know what to do, Dick would have five plans already. Maddie would have done something impulsive. Hailey would have called in everyone she could to help. Jason would try and do it himself. Elisha would start a brain trust. I would talk to myself apparently." Eddie let out an exasperated sigh. Robin stared in confusion.

"What would Alfred say if he could see me now? Probably something about sucking the bloody hell up and find out where Riley ran off to. If Dick were here and actually remembered me he'd give me some speech about how I'm the big brother and I'm supposed to have the answers. I really need you right now kid. My little brother way more talented than me at everything. Probably would've already handled all of this by now. Bruce called me before all of this for a reason. Probably just because I'm the oldest. He should've called Dick. I give up universe." Eddie said falling down on his lumpy couch in exhaustion. Robin stared blankly at the window. What did Falcon mean by if he remembered me? And little brother? A name came to his mind like it had been there all along. Hidden beneath the surface.

"Eddie," Robin whispered.

"What?" Beastboy asked.

"Hmm." he said.

"You said, Eddie," Beastboy said.

"No, I didn't," Robin said.

"Yeah, you kind of did," Cyborg said.

"Who's Eddie?" Raven asked.

"I don't even know where that came from," Robin said.

"Are we kicking the butt?" Starfire asked.

"Titans go!" he said. When they got in the apartment Falcon was gone and there was a note saying, ' _Forgetting is never fun, but remembering is a headache_ '.


End file.
